fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anorak
|kanji= アノラック |rōmaji= Anorakku |alias= Steel Breaker (鋼遮断 Hagane Shadan) |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 13 (Before Timeskip) 20 (Post Timeskip) 23 (Breakdown) |height= 6'1" |weight= 189lbs |birthdate= October 1st |eyes= Gold |hair= Blond |blood type=AB- |affiliation= Hydra Head (Indirectly) |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Arm |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team=Red Hawk |previous team=No one |partner='Damon Reggie Hershell Meredy Samantha Shiro Shin' |previous partner= |base of operations= Hydra Head Building |status=Alive |relatives= |magic=Iron-Make Earth-Make |weapons=Iron Arm }} Anorak (アノラック Anorakku) also know as Steel Breaker(鋼遮断 Hagane Shadan) is an independent mage and member from the Red Hawk team from the Hydra Head guild, being a master in Kick-Style, and recently Bitch-Style despite calling it Kana-Style. He had been with Damon D. Draco since they first meeting where Anorak was easily defeated by him, only to later follow him on his journey to be more strong. Appearance Anorak is a young man with small height for his age, standing at only 169 cm, despite his attempts to appear taller using his magic in many ways. He wears his golden-blond hair long , he parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. He seems particularly partial to black and will nearly always dress in black trousers and some sort of black shirt under his coat. In his usual outfit, Anorak wears a black shirt with a black jacket that has white lining along the edges. His most usual cloth is the jacket being connected at the top with a button, and falling slightly short of waist being possible to see his black shirt. He also wears a wide brown leather belt. Personality Not much is known about Anorak's behavior at the time he was just a kid, it was stated however that unlike his present counterpart, Anorak was much more lovable person as stated by himself. Later yet unknown events would led him to become a very irritating or rebel kid, later he would then rule a certain area of a certain village in Fiore being known as a Rebel Faction Leader and also a Bully, with this he would rule the area with his 'Iron Leg'. It was when he would face Damon that he would show a bit more of his violent behavior as he would repeatedly try to cut off any of Damon's limbs, this however changed until he was definitely beaten and humillated by Damon despite the latter wasn't wanting to. After this Anorak had changed a lot, he had decided to follow Damon as his servant despite Damon calling him a comrade. After the timeskip, Anorak still views himself as Damon's servant or comrade as he is also willing to put Damon's opinion or will above anyone else, Anorak is also willing to sacrifice himself if needed. His behavior towards Damon is that of a good intentioned comrade who can praises Damon for anything wheter it is a good or bad thing, he would only say 'Only Damon'. His attitudes towards other comrades or persons can vary to that of cold to funny, or even rude if someone disrespects Damon for no reason, indeed Anorak never trusted anyone in his life, with the first one to gain his respect being Damon, and not only because Damon beat him, but because of Damon's attitude towards others. Synopsis History Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Despite Anorak small height , he is a very powerfull combatant. Being taught by his father, he was taught how to condition his body through regular situations such as heat or cold ones. As such, his slight frame belies a compactly muscular build that, in addition to naturally high magical energy and endurance, suits his strength and agility. Due to Damon's method of training, he has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to knock down and dominate armed opponents and even skilled hold-type mages who has great level of strength. Besides that, his steel right arm augment his fighting strength by adding on both attack and defense capabilities as well as his speed on doing magic as demonstrated he can do a Iron Sword within 1 second. Anorak is an genius level intellect mage whose creations had helped lots of people within Fiore. He thinks of magic as thing for life life during his developmental stages. He has also shown himself to be exceptionally adept at magic and reasonably competent with materials; such as being the far one to know how to explain Damon's different type of slayer magic and also with only licking such structure he knows if it's magical, non-magical and it's materials. He shows an extreme level of focus that allows him to effectively create tactics involving both his magics, use them in many ways as possible. Magical Abilities By merely touching his hands together, he creates a magical seal with his arms and use whatever his power by using his own will to create the necessary attacks, having such creativity to create lots of attacks from a unique magic. This remarkable talent makes his magic both powerfull and fast, allowing him to use it to its full potential in combat being able to use both of his magics at the time. Quotes Trivia *He is based off Edward Elric from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Earth Magic User Category:Earth mages Category:Iron Magic User Category:Iron mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Red Hawk